Tomorrow all over again FML
by SlammedTrue
Summary: the unbeautiful mind of a growing kid


_i either pull an all-nighter or get help from classmates in the morning... i work all afternoon to finish my CS program..._

_the CS program i'll probably get a good score as usual, but i didn't absorb everything from it that i should have; the math homework was rushed and i receive a C on it next week_

_now the CS midterm is here, and i don't recall anything from the CS program assignment because i rushed it_

_same for math midterm; i'm also digging myself into a hole with bad homework scores that are killing my grade_

_but no worries - selfjustification is your ally_

_don't worry sam, you can still manage a B in CS and Math, this is __a top university__, and you're in the __toughest__ classes in a __tough major__; relax!_

_now the midterms are done...  
you did your best  
yeah sure you did your best during the exam, no shit  
but you didn't do your best in the weeks before  
but it's coo, man  
what's in the past is in the past_

_next midterm won't be for awhile now  
let's go play some basketball!_

_the next day, sam walks to his class_

_free cookies on the table from some company advertising here_

_i'll grab __**one**_

_i'm kinda hungry anyway,  
this'll only put me back like, what 200 calories?_

_Sam proceeds with one or all of the following justification:_

_you're a growing boy_

_you exercise a lot_

_you have a 'fast metabolism'_

_you need to eat one once in awhile! or you'll go crazy and end up binging! this is for your own __**good**_

_a few minutes later, stomach grumbles_

_oh man sam, you're still hungry? you gotta eat man!_

_fuckit let's just have another cookie i'll just skip lunch_

_later the day… sam receives his test back: C-_

_sam goes home, most likely after escaping by playing basketball_

_sam is hungry_

_sam has a shitton of hw due, and more midterms coming up_

_fuck fuck fuck fuck me!_

_here sam ignores all thinking, even skips the self-justification, and cuts to the chase_

_fuck it, let's watch some TV_

_aw you know what'd be good with this episode of tv?_

_some motha fuckin' snacks!_

_aw no snacks in my room, because fuckin' sam-when-he's-conscious doesn't buy any_

_no problem, i'll just go downstairs to the vending machine, good thing they take my card!_

_sam vending machine, trip number: 1  
sam intends on buying more than 1 item,  
but doesn't want to look like a fatass for people around in the lounge who might be paying attention,  
sam takes advantage of the fact that you have to slide your card multiple times for the vending machine to read the card...  
and slides it many times, looking frustrated that it's not accepting his card...  
but he's really buying:  
Pop-Tarts  
Donut-holes  
and a Cheese Danish_

_Sam finishes his purchase,  
gathers all of his items at the bottom of the vending machine, stuffs them in his jacket pocket, and coolly walks away like it's no big deal; everything's okay_

_=== forgot to mention ===  
sam always takes his jacket with him,  
so he has pockets to stuff the snacks in :) _

_sam now goes back to his room  
thankful his roommate is not home  
dumps out his snacks on the table,  
unpauses the episode of w/e he's watching  
and devours_

_self-justification kicks in again  
yo man it's just one bad night_

_you'll shit it out tomorrow morning, mr. "fast-metabolism"!_

_it's okay man! just chew the food slowly and savor it; so you learn how to __savor__ food! you're learning!_

_an hour has passed, but sam hasn't finished his 20 minute episode because he keeps pausing, looking for something to eat, and unpausing_

_more time passes_

_sam vending machine, trip number: 2  
all right it's only my seecond time, no trip; if anyone asks, im a hungry teenager who's up late and has no food in his dorm! if anything, i'm the victim here for having to eat this vending machine food when i'm starving! yeahhhhhh that's what i can say if someone comes up from behind and calls me a fatass_

_sam now wears the hood on his jacket for hsi second trip_

_more time passes, it's now 3am_

_sam vending machine, trip number: 3  
phew all right, enough time has passed so that anyone who was there is probably gone by now. and it's fuckin' 3 am, i'm safe fo sho_

_sam returns from his 3rd vending machine trip just in time to turn off the stove for his ramen, drenched in cheese with an egg thrown in, cooking_

_gotta get that protein, man  
cheese and egg are protein, bro_

_d/w man you gotta bulk up anyway you don't have much muscle_

_sam realizes his roommate might be home soon  
and hustles to make sure all the wrappers of his snack are at the __bottom__ of the trash can so his roommate doesn't see shit.  
he hustles to do the dishes mad quick:  
a plate with scrambled eggs and cheese,  
a bowl that had pasta and cheese,  
the pot with leftover ramen soup_

_Tomorrow, all over again…. FML._


End file.
